24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am
Jack tries to get away from the Secret Service while Nina and Tony turn up the pressure on Jamey. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Teri Bauer gets kidnapped. * Nina Myers contacts Tony. Tony gets her back to CTU quietly and they both catch Jamey without Gaines knowing. * Jack Bauer learns that Gaines has his wife as well as his daughter as he reaches the Santa Clarita Power Plant, the location of Senator David Palmer's press conference. He tries to figure out how to save the Senator without risking his wife and daughter and creates a distraction. *'David Palmer' has his talk with the press and Jonathan Matijevich tries to shoot Palmer, but Jack creates a diversion and is captured and taken while Palmer gets away. Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My teenage daughter is missing, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. Today is going to be the longest day of my life. The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am, on the day of the California Presidential Primary. takes Jack into custody.]] 08:01:40 Agent Pierce along with Agent Berkin secures the area as his agents take David Palmer and his wife out of the building. Eli Stram and Neill Choi take Teri Bauer and Kim Bauer back to the room they were and lock them inside. Agent Pierce and the other agents get David and Sherry away from the plant. Secret Service takes Jack Bauer to an unpopulated section of the power plant and handcuffs him to a pole. Jack talks to Frank Simes and tries to tell him that he was trying to get Palmer out of the power plant, not shoot him. When Frank asks why, Jack says he can’t tell him due to a restricted mandate. Frank Simes tells him that it was his own men, Tony Almeida, who turned Jack in. Jack explains that Tony doesn’t have the same information that he has. Jack warns him that a shooter disguised as a photographer is still at large. Frank Simes calls Palmer’s security. Tony and Nina Myers interrogate Jamey Farrell. Jamey tells them she works for Gaines but isn’t sure if that’s his real name. Jamey explains that she wired CTU so Gaines could watch him. Jamey helps them by cutting the tap and calls Gaines, claiming that Milo Pressman was getting close to discovering her tap so she turned it off. She also told him he didn’t need the tap anymore and that she was trying to reach Secret Service to see what was happening to Jack. Gaines impatiently tells her to get Jack. Nina goes out and tells Milo that he’s taking over for Jamey. After talking on the phone with Mike, David tells Sherry that Secret Service has someone in custody but they don’t know who yet. Sherry tells David he should have listened to Secret Service instead of going for the conference, and David tries calming her down by saying she’s overreacting, reminding her of a previous incident in Annapolis which had turned out to be nothing. Jack continues to try and convince Frank to let him back on the case. Frank doesn’t believe him and tells him he’s going to be turned to the FBI. Jack explains about his wife and daughter being held hostage, telling Frank that if he says a word about this he would deny it. Frank says even if he wanted to he couldn’t help and that he’d still be taken over to District. Agents Alan Hayes and Mitchell start taking Jack into custody. "catches a ride" with Lauren Proctor.]] 08:09:50 As Jack is being led through the power plant, they stop temporarily while a worker turns off the steam. As they continue walking, Jack suddenly turns on the steam on the other agents. He grabs a gun from one of the agents and heads quickly down the corridor turning on the steam vents as he heads down. Agents prepare to shoot, but stop at the risk of causing something to explode. Jack makes his way out of the power plant. He jumps up onto crates and jumps over a chain link fence, rolling down a hill. He runs out into the road and car jacks Lauren Proctor. At gunpoint, he gets in her car and steps on the gas, yelling at her to drive. 08:12:46...08:12:47...08:12:48...08:12:49... 08:16:16 Lauren tries unsuccessfully to mace Jack. Jack gets the mace out of her hands and has her keep driving. They arrive at a construction site and park in a parking spot in the corner. He tells her to put the car in park, telling her he just needs to make one phone call and then he’ll let her go. He tells her to get out of the car. They head up some stairs and into an office. Lauren says it’s locked and Jack has them gain entry by breaking a window. Tony continues talking to Jamey. Jamey says she has a husband who left her and her son with nothing and that she did what she had to do. Nina enters and tells Tony that Milo is working on the name Gaines. Nina starts talking but Jamey says she won’t talk until she gets immunity in writing from Chappelle. The cell rings and Nina answers. Jack apologizes for trying to kill her and explains that she was piecing things together. He updates her on everything that’s happened to him and explains that Secret Service is after him. Nina says they’ve discovered the mole is Jamey. When Jack tells her Walsh cleared her, Nina tells him Jamey has already confessed, but won’t talk unless given immunity by Chappelle. Jack tells her to put Jamey on the phone. Tony forces Jamey to speak on the phone. Jack promises to get Jamey out of trouble if Jamey helps him. Jamey won’t talk. Nina asks Jack what to do. Jack tells Nina to bring in Jamey’s son, Kyle while he goes after Teri and Kim. He asks for a car with “a CTU com in it, a box of 9 mm ammunition, a locksmith kit, the whole package.” He tells Nina he wants the car at the corner of Temple and Mercer. Jack hangs up and Lauren asks him who he is. Jack tells her his name and that last night he was given an important assignment which someone is trying to stop him from doing. Lauren asks why he needs her. Jack explains he can’t be taken into custody and that if Secret Service finds him, he has to make them believe that he’ll do something crazy. Lauren says she thinks he believes him and suddenly gets up to leave. Jack pulls his gun on her saying, “Lauren. I have killed two people since midnight. I have not slept in over 24 hours. So maybe…maybe you should be a little more afraid of me than you are right now.” He tells her to sit. 08:24:35...08:24:36...08:24:37... 08:29:31 PALMER CAMPAIGN HEADQUARTERS. David and Sherry Palmer arrive back at Campaign Headquarters. David says that they still aren’t sure what happened. Sherry asks David again what he plans on doing with Maureen Kingsley. David tells her there’s nothing he’s going to do since there’s nothing to fight. 08:31:25 Tony answers the phone. It’s Jack. Jack asks about the status of Kyle and the car. Kyle isn’t there yet, but the car will be ready for Jack in 10 minutes. Jack says that he understands why Tony felt it necessary to report Jack to Secret Services. Tony apologizes for giving Jack attitude earlier that day. Jack says he’ll call Tony as soon as he gets the car. Jack sees the bolt cutters down on a small truck outside. He shows Lauren them and asks her to get them, warning her that he’ll be watching her. Lauren gets the bolt cutters and comes back with them. Lauren cuts off Jack’s handcuffs. tries to remember where he's heard the name Jack Bauer.]] Mike Novick tells David that the person that Secret Service had in custody was Jack Bauer and he recounts what had happened. The name Bauer is familiar to David but he can’t place where he has heard it. Eli enters the compound where Teri and Kim are held. He makes advances on Kim, telling her to get into the other room with him. Kim tries to fight him off with a wooden board. Teri gets between them and tells Eli that she won’t fight him. Eli silently agrees and takes Teri out to rape her, locking the door behind him. Kim runs to the door and fights with the doorknob. The knob doesn’t open and Kim sits down by herself, holding the board. 08:36:37...08:36:38...08:36:39... 08:40:54 Anna goes to Sherry with a cell phone, saying it’s Maureen Kingsley. Sherry takes the phone and thanks Maureen for returning her message. Maureen (who’s getting her hair done before she has to go on air) asks the manicurist to leave before talking to Sherry. Sherry tries to convince Maureen not to go with the story, and appeals to Maureen by offering her the story of the attempt on David’s life that’s being covered up. Maureen says she won’t kill the story on Keith. Sherry tells her to hold it off for a couple of days. & Kim hug after Teri was raped by Eli.]] Eli lets Teri back into the room. Kim runs to her, apologizing and saying that this was her fault. Teri tells her that it’s okay. Teri tells her daughter that they’re going to get through this and be a family again and that this isn’t going to be a part of that life, saying she’s not going to tell Jack about the rape. Teri goes to the door and listens. When she doesn’t hear anyone she pulls out a cell phone she stole from Eli and calls CTU. Nina answers but before Teri can talk, Neill Choi enters and Teri has to hide the cell phone. Nina tries tracing the call but the cell number is blocked. 08:44:04 David Palmer gets off the phone with Dave concerning a television appearance with the governor. Keith returns to the campaign and David tells him he’s got the best lawyers working for him. Keith responds bitterly. Mike Novick tells Sherry that Maureen Kingsley isn’t going to run with the story. David, immediately suspicious, approaches Sherry and asks her about it. David tells Mike that he wants to talk to Maureen after she goes off the air. Jack and Lauren make small talk together. Jack explains to Lauren that although he’s seen terrible things in the past, he hasn’t been this scared in his entire life. Jack starts dozing off and Lauren tries to take the opportunity to sneak away. She doesn’t even get to her feet before Jack is awake again. 08:48:38...08:48:39...08:48:40... 08:53:11 Tony and Nina continue talking to Jamey. Tony reveals they’re sending her son Kyle over. Tony tells him about how it’ll affect his son to see his mother in restraints and charged as being a traitor. Jamey begs Nina not to do this. Nina says we won’t unless she helps them find Gaines. Tony says that if they don’t stop Gaines and she testifies, Gaines won’t be able to touch Jamey which means Gaines will likely go after her son. Jamey breaks down into tears. Jamey tries to compose herself and tells them she needs a couple minutes to think. Secret Services arrive near the office. He tells Lauren to drive the car over. Lauren asks him if his wife and daughter are really in danger. Jack tells her they are. Lauren goes out and begins to head for the car. Halfway there she stops and turns around. She heads to the agents and tells them Jack is in the office. Jack quickly opens the window and runs down the scaffolding to escape. Hayes and the other agents are close behind. Jack jumps off the scaffolding into a giant trash bin. He jumps out of the bin and into the alley. He runs down the alley to the road. He finds the car and gets in fast. He gets into the car and drives off. 08:58:25 Milo tells Nina and Tony about his progress on the name Gaines. Nina tells him to crosscheck it with everything else they’ve learned today. Tony says Jamey had enough time to think about things. Nina agrees and tells Milo to let her know when Kyle comes. Milo wants to know what’s going on but Tony tells him to keep quiet. Tony and Nina enter the room Jamey is being held to find Jamey unconscious, a broken coffee mug, and blood spurting out a vein in a cut artery. Milo calls Nina and tells her Kyle arrived. Nina tells him not to let Kyle in to see his mother. Split screen: Tony and Nina try to save Jamey's life. Jack drives away from the construction yard. David and Sherry sit in the limousine. From across the room, Teri and Kim keep an eye on Neill. Gaines tries to call Jamey on her cell phone. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Michael Bryan French as Frank Simes * Kathleen Wilhoite as Lauren Proctor * Jesse D. Goins as Alan Hayes * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley * Talitha Peters as Anna Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Berkin * Michael Jacey as Agent John * Al Leong as Neill Choi Production staff Background information and notes *The factory used in this episode is the same facility that is used as the Wilshire Gas Company in "Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm" and the Boyd Chemical Plant in "Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm." * It is established that, as of this episode, Jack has been awake since at least 8:00 am the previous day. See also * 8:00am-9:00am (disambiguation) Day 109 109